Cyril/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 12: Outset of a Power Struggle Battle Quote * "I gotta kill you!" Vs Byleth * Cyril: I'll protect Lady Rhea against anyone! Even if it's you, I'll fight ya as hard as I can! Retreat Quote Crimson Flower Chapter 18: To the End of a Dream Battle Quote * "Get away from lady Rhea!" Vs Byleth * Cyril: '''You made lady Rhea hurt! I'll never forgive you! Death Quote Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * '''Cyril: '''Is it true Lady Rhea was dragged off by the Imperial Army? I heard that was true. Why'd they take Lady Rhea? Professor... they didn't take her to kill her, did they? * '''Byleth: ** Choice 1: I don't think so ** Choice 2: They probably haven't killed her * Cyril: ''' ** Choice 1: ** Choice 2: Yeah, good point. If they did, we'd have heard about it by now * '''Cyril: '''You gotta help her, Professor. I'm begging ya. Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "I gotta keep this place clean, and I mean properly clean, every day. Dust it, sweep it, everything. You never can tell when Lady Rhea might be back." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I've never sung a song before, so I don't know if I'm good or bad at it." Cooking * "I don't really know how to cook, but I'll still help ya. I've stoked the fire and stirred the pots and scrubbed the pans, but I've never done the cooking." Dining Hall * "I've got food to eat and a place to sleep. I'm pretty darn happy with my life right now." * "This is so good! Can I have seconds?" (Favorite dish) * "This is terrible. I can't... No. I have to eat it." (Disliked dish) With Shamir * '''Cyril: Having a meal with Shamir... I'm happy and more than a bit nervous. * Shamir: Hah. It's rude to ignore the professor like that. Unknown support: * Shamir: Your table manners are the one truly adult aspect about you, Cyril. * Cyril: Just one, huh? I hope I can get more aspects real soon. Recruitment * Gifts *"I'll take it but, uh... yuck" (Disliked gift) *"Thanks, Professor." (Liked gift) *"This is for me? Thanks!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Hey, that's mine! Thanks for finding it." * "I don't know who this belongs to, but it's not mine." Tea Party * "Do you need me for something, Professor?" * "Hey, Professor. You said you wanted to hang out with me?" * "Thank you! This smell reminds me of the tea I really like." (Favorite tea: Almyran Pine Needles) Introducing Own Topic * "Even if the goddess really does exist, I wonder if she’d protect Almyrans…" * "I like working. Feels real good to be needed." * "I think you’re an amazing person, Professor. I mean, Lady Rhea is still the best, but I like ya well enough." * "If I got kicked out of the monastery, I’d have no other place to go." * "If there’s anything ’bout Lady Rhea you wanna know, I can probably tell ya." * "I’m getting sleepy… Busy day and all." * "I’m real busy all the time, but talking with you like this gets me excited to do more!" * "I’m the best at cleaning. I never miss any smudge or spot or dirt or grime or even…filth." * "Lady Rhea sure seems to like you, Professor. I don’t know why…" Voice Lines * "Thanks" * "Gotta cool it down." * "Yeah" * "Oh!" * "Hahaha" * "Okay yeah!" * "Professor!" * "What? * "That's not right." * "Oh my!" * "It's not cooling down!" * "Hmm?" * "Whoa!" * "Wha?" * " Observe * "Do you find Almyrans interesting? I don't think we're so different from anyone else." * "Only thing I still got from Almyra is this bit of cloth. It's real tough." End * "Whelp, I still got some work to get done. Thanks for the tea. See ya, Professor." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "Wrong? How did I get it wrong?" ** Critique: "Ya know what? I'll try harder and do better the next time." ** Console: "Nah, it's my own fault." * Great: "I feel like I've grown a bunch." * Great: "I could've kept going." * Perfect: "I got it? Nice! I knew I could get it." ** Praise: "Aw, thanks, Professor. That's real nice of ya to say." Goal Change * "I used to look after wyverns back in Almyra, so I know how to handle 'em. I can ride one into battle. but i'd be nice if ya helped me work on my axe and flying skills." (Flying towards Foes goal request) Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble Sky Watch * "You can leave it to me." * "With you on my side, we oughta do real good." Certification Exams * "I passed" (Passed) * (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "I passed" (Passed) * I failed. But I worked hard, and that's what comes." (Failed) Level Up *"What?! That's not good." (1 to 2 stats up) *"Feel like I grew up a little." (3 stats up) *"I feel...stronger." (4 to 5 stats up) *"I'll keep it up." (5 stats up) Post-Timeskip * "Could be better." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I've gotten stronger, haven't I?" (4 stats up) *"This still isn't good enough." (5 stats up) *"Seems I've improved again." (6 stats up) Skill Level Up New skill * "Yeah, I'm doin' it!" * "I can really do this!" *"This isn't so hard!" Post-Timeskip * "Yeah, I understand now!" * "Feeling pretty good about this." * "Yeah, i'm getting it!" Skill Mastered * "I get it now! No problem." Post-Timeskip * "I really get it now." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I get it now! No problem." Post-Timeskip *"I really get it now." Reclassing * "Hope I'm cut out for this." * "Welp, I'll give it a shot." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Ready when you are!" (Full/High HP) *"I'm not hurt too bad." (Medium HP) *"Not so sure about this..." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"Let's go." (Full/High HP) *"Just a scratch." (Medium HP) *"I don't want to die here." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I'm not just some kid!" *"I'll handle this!" *"I'll show you!" *"You're in my way!" Post-Timeskip *"I'm not a kid anymore!" *"I'll handle this!" *"I'll show you!" *"You're in my way!" *"This should do it!" (Facing enemy student) *"I‘ll do what I have to!" (Facing enemy student) *"I'm almost sorry about this!" (Facing enemy student) *"With my own two hands!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "Let's try something special." * "I have just the thing." Post-Timeskip * " Gambit Boost *"Here we go." Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"That's what you get!" *"Guess I'm pretty strong." *"Makin' Lady Rhea proud." *"Yeah! I won!" *"That worked out." Post-Timeskip *"Her enemies are my enemies." *"I fight for Lady Rhea." *"I've gotten stronger." *"Won't lose next time either." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Wow." Post-Timeskip * "" Ally Heals/Rallies *"That helps!" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts